What was I expecting?
by Crystal E. Fall
Summary: Adam, Leo and Chase follow the stream of students out of the lecture hall, leaving only about ten of us, including me. And him. Oh god. Bree debates with herself whether she is in love or if friendship is all there is. One-shot. More characters than listed (only appearing in minor roles).


The bell echoes through the school halls and Mr. Eastwood, the new maths teacher here at Mission Creek, struggles to be heard over the sounds of closing school bags, rising voices and soft thuds of footsteps as the other students troop towards the door of the lecture hall.

"Now, don't forget your algebra homework, page 100 to 115! And everyone in Spanish class; stay here. Mrs. Sestan will roll the film for you shortly."

Next to me, Chase, Adam and Leo stand up, the first named turning toward me.

"Enjoy the movie, Bree."

I just grunt in return. I'm not much for Spanish to be honest, but I guess it can be useful… eventually. Well, at least it's easier than French. I didn't last three lessons.

My brothers are already half way outside the door when I call after them:

"See you later! And Leo, good luck on your technical science presentation!"

"I'll be needing it!" Leo exclaims, grinning.

They wave and then follow the stream of students out, leaving only about ten of us, including me. And him. _Oh god._

I carefully look to my right to see him sitting just a few feet further down the bench. My heartbeat quickens as I swallow hard. I can see him glance back at me, and I take in his deep, soft brown eyes before he looks away again, focusing hard on the screen ahead. My cheeks flush red. _Stop it! You're creeping him out._

Mrs. Sestan, a tall lean woman with short brown hair, stands tinkering with the computer and tries to get the movie running, but all I can think of is whether I should move closer or not. Would he mind? What if he doesn't want me near? I shook my head. _Come on._ We're friends, aren't we? Maybe more than friends… Okay, there's no need to specify, but the point is, it wouldn't be weird to move closer. But maybe not too close, just in case he…

I jerk my body slowly, as if subconsciously, watching him out of the corner of my eye to see if he reacts. Now we're only two feet apart.

No reaction. His gaze is as fixed on the screen as before. I realize how stupid I'm being. _This is getting awkward fast…_ Though I don't know why really, it just… is?

The lecture hall is pretty much filled by now, with only a few seats left empty. A few girls I recognize as Elina and Linda (Note that there's a difference between recognize and know) scan the room, and I see their eyes finally resting on the seats between me and him. A sigh escapes my lips before I can stop it, as they make their way over to our row from his side. Why, why, why do they have to sit right there? It would make it less awkward, but still, I just… Oh I don't know!

They reach us far too soon. Elina, hauling her backpack further up on her shoulder, opens her mouth and then says:

"Could you move in a little?"

Wait, what?

He doesn't hesitate (at least, I don't think he does), but moves along the row, until he's _right next to me._ I nearly forget to breathe, but at the same time, I'm really, _really_ glad I didn't have to initiate it. Sometimes you're lucky. I stop my chuckle just in time.

Mrs. Sestan is still working with the computer. The projector seems to be working now, displaying her screen, but somehow, she has managed to log herself out of her video account and now has to start over.

"Not her day."

It takes me a while to comprehend that the voice speaking softly into my ear is actually his, his head only inches from mine. When I glance at him, I can see his lips forming a cautious yet sarcastic smile. A vague, musky scent drifts in the air, smelling like… comfort. Yeah. That's the only way I can describe it. You know that vibe you get when feeling truly… home somewhere? That's how I feel right now.

I grin widely, warmth spreading through me from head to toe.

"So it seems," I answer in an unbelievably calm voice, without any sign that my brain frantically is going a million miles an hour, skipping with joy and probably overanalyzing every second going by. How is it possible to feel so many emotions at once?

Finally, the movie gets rolling, after what seems like forever. Not that I mind though.

As the lights are toned down, I become even more aware of his presence by my side. I can hear his calm breathing close and I just barely resist the urge to reach out and take his hand. That would be way too much. We are just friends so far. Right?

Suddenly I feel a shoulder against mine. Sparks shoot through my spine causing my whole body to tingle, but I stay still, not wanting or daring to move. Instead, I intently stare at the screen, where a group of people are introducing themselves to each other (In Spanish of course, can't say I understood a lot. Less than usual anyway), but my mind and eyes keep slipping over to the boy sitting next to me, only half visible in the nearly nonexistent light. The darkness at least protects from the otherwise embarrassing staredown that would have most certainly happened between the two of us. There's been a lot of that lately. Especially in situations like this.

We don't say a word to one another, we just sit there in quiet company, and to be honest I'm too frightened to talk. Suddenly, it just feels _so hard._ I mean, at lunch it's no worries, we can talk for ages. Why is so difficult now? Because it's only us? No Adam, Chase and Leo to fall back on. Maybe that's it, but it feels really stupid.

The movie turns out to be bad. I mean ridiculously bad. If ever there was a movie with a lot of stereotypes and clichés, this one beats them all. In a non-good way.

It is jam-packed with every stereotype you could nearly imagine, from the rich guy undercover to the girls obsessed with romance, and don't get me started on the clichés. *Siiigh…*

I've never been gladder that a lesson's over when the credits finally roll. People around begin standing up and making their way towards the exit. I bend down to pick up my school bag, slinging it up on one shoulder in one swift movement. I lick my lips nervously as I make my decision. Now is a good time to talk, without it seeming weird.

"So, what did you th-"

 _Oh._

I stop mid-sentence when I realise he's already left. He didn't even wait. Ouch.

I briskly push my hurt feelings away. What was I expecting? He's just a friend, he probably has… urgent matters or something. Maybe he was late for the next class. No, there's five minutes in between every lesson to make sure everyone arrives on time even if you're a little delayed. Well, he could be… a slow walker?

I realise that that sounds stupid, even in my own head, but it's the only (sort of) rational explanation I can think of. Okay, one of two, the other being… not liking me.

Like Jake, Owen, Ethan, and all the others before him. Once they realised who I was, they just… left. I know it's not good with these self-crushing thoughts, but what if it's true?

Slowly, I shrug, all emotion drained suddenly. I guess I'll get to know his stance at lunch. If he sits with us today, that is.

I follow the remaining students out, and start heading towards my next class.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me if there's anything I could alter/do better etc. Constructive criticism helps a lot.**

 **On a second note, the next chapter of my other story In the end should be up in a few hours. I just have to go through it again... (for almost the thousandth time ;) )**


End file.
